dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan (Teen)/Combo List
Gohan (Teen) is famous for having some of the flashiest and most difficult combos in the entire game. Without a doubt, his most famous attack is not a special or super move, but his down and special attack. This large explosive projectile allows him to continue combos by himself that other characters have no means of doing. The damage output from these difficult 'Bomb Loops' is through the roof. However, many of these combo routes only work when starting from a specific part of the screen. Not only that, but they are extremely difficult to pull off. That being said, there is a combo route for nearly any kind of conversion, but it means more combos need to be learned than other characters. However, this shouldn't deter a player willing to learn. When mastered, Gohan is a complete nightmare for anybody he faces off against. Medium Flying Kick Blockstring Gohan's auto-combo lifts him ever so slightly into the air, and this usually would spell disaster for any blockstring. However, he can opt to cancel into the variant of Flying Kick, as he is airborne. There is a very short gap between the Flying Kick and the third hit of his auto-combo if is blocked. The foe may be smart enough to reflect the incoming Flying Kick, but often, assuming the blockstring is over, they will opt to hit a button or perform some other option, and get hit by a barrage of kicks instead. If the foe is too nervous to try and reflect, simply doing this multiple times, using assists to reset is not a bad option. This is because even on block, Flying Kick will build around one third of a ki meter, and on hit, it will build around 75% of one. The more the foe blocks this move, the more meter the attacker gains. Round Start: 6400 Damage / 1 Meter This route is performed from the round start position. It builds a little over one ki meter, so it technically costs nothing. If you have the meter to spend, you can burn extra meter to end with your level three super attack instead. '----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ' Corner Options: For most characters, starting a combo with is an unlikely scenario, but not for Gohan. His baseball sweep move is fast and travels a fair distance. It is quite easy to get hit by. After connecting this move in the corner, it gives Gohan the options of almost any combo route in the game. Clever use of 5-Hit Combo mixed with Vanish Attack can create some great looking, but still practical, routes that allow you to have complete control over the foe's position. If you are able to use 5-Hit Combo close enough the corner, and use for each attack, (The foe must be thrown to the wall) you are left with several options. You could simply use your Super Dash to home in and combo from there, or you could spam Dragon Rush. If timed correctly, Dragon Rush will connect. You can even use a Vanish Attack off of either of these options to extend your combo even farther. Alternatively, you can opt for a more difficult strategy. As soon as 5-Hit Combo is finished, air-dash backwards and perform quickly, twice in a row. Use Dragon Rush immediately after touching the ground, and it should connect. You could use the variant of Super Dragon Flight, and move into a Super Attack, or use an assist or other special move to continue a bit farther. Not only does it do decent damage, it looks extremely flashy, yet is practical. An opponent who witnesses their adversary perform a difficult or visually impressive combo may be led to play more cautiously. Conditioning the foe to act as you wish is an important part of the game. Category:Combo Lists Category:Gohan (Teen)